Companies typically have difficulties tracking inventory items and their usage within their facilities. Many inventory items are misused, misplaced, and improperly tracked and replenished by the employees of the companies. Therefore, companies have incentives to track the items, hold employees responsible for missing items, properly account costs, and replenish the missing items based on demand. Typically items of the inventory are kept in a controlled space that is monitored. Some companies have used locking doors with keypads that allow only employees with authorized code to enter the controlled space. In addition, computers and bar code tags have been used to track the items in and out of the controlled space. However, these systems still lack tracking information, cost accounting information, security methods, and replenishment information in the process of tracking and monitoring  the items stored in the controlled space and linking the responsible employee with the items being taken in and out of the controlled space. Therefore, from the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system, device and method for monitoring and tracking items stored in a controlled space.